English, please?
by THfangirl
Summary: It was dark and all I could see was a sihouette.   "What's your name?"  "Bill Kaulitz."  What happens next? OK, I know I suck at summaries, just read the damn thing!


*Knock knock*

"Shit…" I got up off the couch to go answer the door. I had been checking my email and watching youtube videos and was in one of my lazy moods so I didn't want to get up, but it would have been useless to pretend I wasn't there since no one had bothered to close the curtains.

*Knock knock*

"I'm coming, damn it!" I yelled as I picked my way across the living room. I had been babysitting that day so the house was a pig sty. When I finally got to the door I opened it and peered out. It was dark and all I could see was a silhouette and little reflections of light from their eyes. "What do you want?" I growled.

"Uh…" the person began. "Mein Auto ist kaputt gegangen wenig Möglichkeiten-"

"Hold up!" I said irritably. "English please?"

"Oh, richtig. My car broke down a little ways down the road and I was wondering if you could point me in the way of the nearest auto shop?" His voice sounded vaguely familiar…

"Its down that way." I said, pointing. "But your out of luck. It closed probably," I paused and checked the time on my phone. 9:30. "An hour or two ago. What's your name?" I said the last part because I couldn't for the life of me decipher where the hell I had heard his voice before.

"Bill Kaulitz."

"What?" I cried, stumbling backwards, tripping on the loveseat behind me and falling.

"Are you OK?" Bill asked, entering the house. He sounded concerned. My cheeks grew red.

"I-I'm fine. Did you say your name was Bill Kaulitz?"

"Ja…"

"As in lead singer of Tokio Hotel Bill Kaulitz?"

"Ja…"

"Holy shit…!" I mumbled. "I'm dreaming! I am SO dreaming! This can't be happening! Holy _shit!"_

"Um, miss?"

I didn't hear him. I was still mumbling to myself. "Bill Kaulitz in my house! No way! I'm going to wake up any minute and see it's all a dream…"

"Miss?"

It finally registered in my mind that Bill was saying something. "What?" I said, turning to look at him. "And my name is Erin."

"Do you usually talk to yourself like this?" he asked. He wasn't cynical or anything, just concerned. "Did you hit your head?"

That did it. I burst out laughing. Bill looked confused. I laughed harder, clutching my sides.

"Was it something I said…?" he said.

"Y-you don't know how many times I've been asked that question. 'Did you hit your head?' Haha!" I laughed some more before finally calming down, from my laughing fit and my mini panic attack at Bill Kaulitz being in my house.

"Anyway, do you want to come in? I'm the only one here. My sister is staying at a friends house this weekend and it's my parents' anniversary so they're away for, like, a week…"

Bill glanced back at the door, around the room, and back to me quickly. "I think I'm already in…"

"Oh, right. Well, sit down anywhere. There's a recliner there, the loveseat here, or you can sit by me over on the couch." I informed him, pointing, as I made my way back to my seat on the couch, pulling the laptop into my lap. "Sorry about the mess. I was babysitting my cousins earlier today and didn't feel like cleaning up after they left."

Bill grinned, walking toward me. "Babysitting, you parents left you alone with your sister, how old are you?"

I grinned right back. "I'll be 18 in two months, graduated in three." I said before pointedly sticking my tongue out at him.

Bill laughed and sat himself down next to me. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you watching?"

"Just a bunch of random videos on youtube." I told him. "This is one my friend sent me." I pulled the video I had been about to watch up and clicked it into full-screen.*

"That was… strange." Bill said after it was over, but a small smile was tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah, well, Taylor is strange." I said, also grinning.

We watched some more videos before I sat the laptop down on the table, stood up, and stretched.

"Let's watch some TV." I said. "Have you ever seen The Runaways?"

"No. What's it about?" he asked.

"Well, have you ever heard of the band The Runaways?"

"Ja. With Cherie Curie and Joan Jett?"

"Exactly. It's about them. Well, mostly Cherie and Joan, but you get the picture." I grabbed the remote and switched the TV on.

*. com/watch?v =MVLmC8Motfg (take out the spaces, but you already knew that, didn't you? J)

**A/N Well, this is a little story I'm doing while I have writer's block for LoaLAT. Yes, Erin is the same OC for LoaLAT because I am imaginatively bankrupt. The two stories are in no way connected, other than that and Bill. And for the title, I pretty much just took a random line from the story. Again, because I'm imaginatively bankrupt. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
